Oceans Deep
by No Signs of Life
Summary: Here begins the story of 15-year old Percy Jackson, an average boy with an unhealthy obsession with huge-chested girls and blue food. Until now, he has no clue that gods and goddesses really exist. Join him on this (not always) fun ride where he learns the truth about his heritage and becomes something completely different. AU, Possible God!Percy
1. Prologue

**Hi,**

 **I've been a FFN member for a small eternity. Always reading-never writing and quite inspired by these wonderful stories on this site, I've decided to try writing one myself. Please be kind.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Summary:Here begins the story of 15-year old Percy Jackson, an average boy with an unhealthy obsession with huge-chested girls and blue food. Until now, he has no clue that gods and goddesses really exist. Join him on this (not always) fun ride! AU

It was the last day of school. Percy closed his book with a sigh. Summer holidays - the best time of year- filled with sun, parties and the occasional crush. Well, normally. Shifting uneasily on his chair, the dark haired teen dreaded the weeks ahead of him. While his heavily pregnant mom Sally and her husband Paul were preparing to move to a bigger house, he would be shipped off to some bo-ring island.

'An island, great!' he'd first thought when his mom told him of their plans. Beaches, chilling in the sun, and living the high life. At least for a few weeks. Oh, how wrong he was. His mother had knocked him out of the sky faster than a rocket.

„It will be good for you" she said.

„Scotland is not the end of the world" she said.

„This vacation expands your horizon"' she said.

„They have a computer with internet access in the towns café'" she said.

„Your great-granduncle Mungo is thrilled to meet you! You'll have so much fun together!" she said.

'Having fun, my ass!' Still grumbling and heavily annoyed, Percy packed his bag and left the classroom. He didn't want to believe it when his partents, well, his mom and his step-father Paul, told him the news. He'd begged them to let him stay here in New York. He'd offered to move to his friend Grover for a few weeks. Hell, he'd offered to visit smelly aunt Beth in her cowshed, eh...on her farm in Nebraska! He'd even pretended to become unconscious because of the scare they'd given him. In the end, nothing had worked.

„Jackson!" a voice echoed through the empty hallways. „I heard that you'll be spending your vacation in Scotland. Did ya know that they have more sheep than people living there?" a laughing David Jeffries walked by while hitting Percy's head with a calculus book. „Don't let them fart you into oblivion while you're there, ya know? Ozone-barrier, ya know?"

„Move along, Jeffries!" commented a seriously annoyed Percy. Why couldn't his arch-nemesis leave him alone just once? Just the sound of David Jeffries talking made him angrier by the second.

„Let's go home before you'll do something stupid" His best friend Grover walked up behind him and patted him on his back. „Don't let that idiot get to you. Those two months will be over sooner than you think."

„What do you know, Grower! I'll be sitting in some rotting hut with an old man I have never met once in my life and whose surname sounds like a burger. And to make it worse, there's no phone connection and the next town is about 25 miles away" Percy replied wildly gesticulating.

„Maybe you'll return a changed man..."

„Huh? What do you know? Mom said similar things..."

„Ah, nothing...just forget it." Grover added thoughtfully

Percy was sure that there was something his mom and his best friend weren't telling him. Well, he would have enough time to think about this when he arrived on Skye (that darn island).He'd get this Mango-guy to help him. And he would figure it out. That was the only thing he was really sure of...

 **Well, that's the prologue.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Another rather introductory chapter.**

 **English is not my first language, so please be kind!**

Percy dreamt.

The water was calling him. Logically there was no way he could hear the sound of the waves in a plane – thousands of meters below him. But he had surely heard voices whispering his name. „Perseus...come home."

He jumped awake in his seat, sweating and panting as if he'd been running for his life. Even the old lady in the seat next to him shot him a worried glance.

„You okay sonny? I haven't seen anyone sweating that much since Marge from my bridge club was in her menopause. And that old hag didn't look as bad as you do."

„No thanks, I'm fine" Percy groggily replied, not noticing that everyone in the vincinity was looking at him. He really needed something to drink, otherwise he would die from dehydration. Of that he was perfectly sure.

Luckily the flight attendant freed Percy from his misery when she brought up some wet towels to clean himself and a large bottle of water which he immediately emptied.

The rest of the flight to Glasgow was uneventful. Percy tried to stay quietly in his seat. He decided that he'd caused enough trouble for one day. In fact, so much trouble that the other passengers were looking at him weirdly when he walked down the aisle for a stretch.

'Damn, it's not my fault that I keep having those dreams. Dr. Miller surely will adjust my medication when I'm back home. Maybe it's not the best thing to mention that I'm hearing voices now.' Percy sighed and leaned back, drowning in his thoughts once more.

Dr. Miller, the resident psychiatrist his mom had carried him to against his will, was always very quick with prescribing medication for his ADHD. While this was not the biggest problem, the man was also more than convinced that Percy showed symptoms of a severe psychosis.

„Perseus, the sea awaits you...please come home."

Percys' eyes shot open again. There! Why didn't anybody else hear those voices? The other passengers didn't seem to notice anything and kept to themselves, not noticing that something supernatural had just happened.

 **Oceans Deep**

'Finally' Percy thought when he stepped out of the plane. The ten hour flight from New York to Glasgow had completely drained him of his energy. Right now, he had to look for a man, Dr. Frederick Chase to be exact, who would take him to Skye, where he and also his great-granduncle

Mungo MacDonald lived. His mother had arranged the meeting when it became clear that Mungo wouldn't be able to come to Glasgow to pick him up.

"Hey! You must be Percy if I'm not mistaken" a man in his early forties came up to him and patted him on the shoulder.

„Welcome to Scotland, where it always rains! I'm Dr. Frederick Chase. But you can call me Frederick."

„Percy Jackson" the boy replied and shook the hand that the older man offered.

„So Percy...Did you have a good flight?" Frederick examined the boy closely.

„Yeah, although there were some nasty turbulences when we crossed the atlantic" Percy replied tiredly, not telling Frederick the whole truth. If he did, the good man would have probably labeled him as a nutter.

„We'll still have a little flight time ahead of us. Travelling to an island by car can get quite difficult" Frederick winked.

„Well, I'd prefer no more travelling by plane, but this time there is no way around it, I guess".

Percy and Dr. Chase made their way to the hangar in silence. And if Percy was honest, he preferred it that way. He was still shaken up from the events that happened during the first flight. Talking against wind and heavy made it very difficult to have a proper conversation as well.

 **Oceans Deep**

Finally in the air again, Frederick noticed that Percy was shivering.

„Are you cold?" came a concerned voice from behind. „Do you need it to be a little warmer? I'm sure I can get a blanket for you."

„No, thank you Sir" Percy replied. „I just hate flying, that's all. The air isn't my favourite element"

„And what is actually your most favourite element? And, please! No Sir! I've told you to call me Frederick!"

„Water!" shot it straight out of Percy. „Although it really scares me sometimes" he admitted.

„I understand you. Water is a force to reckon with. And sometimes it's right to fear it. While we can't live without it, it can destroy us and everything else in under a minute."

Percy wanted to agree but Frederick didn't stop talking.

„I actually have a daughter. She spends her vacation time with me. I think you two will get along quite well. She's a nice girl, but she hates being near the water. She tried everything to stay home in the States but her mother and I have an agreement that she spends the weekends and summer vacations with me.

Ah, did I tell you that you'll be staying with us for the first weeks?"

„Ehm, no? I thought I'd stay with Mr. Mango."

„Mungo" Frederick corrected him „Is actually a traditional Scottish name. Anyways, he was just released from the hospital and is in no state to take care of a 15-year old boy. So I offered him my help. Annie, my daughter, and you will visit him once a day to bring him some food. He'll probably ask for beer or something stronger but don't give him alcohol, under no circumstances!

I'll be busy at the science center, so I'll have no time to look after Mungo as well."

'Oh noes! Best vacation ever! Playing caretaker for a 100 + year old man. Can it get any worse?' Percy thought but a weak „Okay, sure!" was the only thing that came out of his mouth.

After that, they spent the rest of the 1,5 hour flight in silence. While driving to his house, Frederick picked up the conversation once again.

„I work at the Marine Science Center in Portree. If you love the water so much, maybe you'd like to come by. Most of the work I do is quite analytical, but on good, clear days you can hear the whales singing."

„Really?" Percys eyes lighted up like a child on Christmas but he waited for Frederick to continue.

„No. You can't hear any actual singing. Just imagine how funny it would be if you could hear whales smashing Beyonce medleys through the underwater microphones. The whales make their very own sounds. Like bats, whales use the echolot for orientation, their sounds being transported through the waves.

And yes. You're welcome anytime!" Frederick smiled. „Sadly, my daughter is interested in architecture, especially from Greece. She definitely hasn't inherited my love for water. Just five more minutes, then we'll be home."

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at the house that would be Percys' home for the next few months.

Said 'house' was a huge stone manor, with a large garden, old trees and an impressive view over the cliffs.

„Percy, please go up to the door and ring three times" Frederick told him when he stepped out of the car. „This will get my daughter out of bed" he said cheekily.

„Sure thing!" Percy smiled. „Shall I take some of the bags with me?"

„Nah, leave them in here. We'll unpack the car later"

Percy went up to the front porch and knocked three times. Knocked, because he couldn't find a doorbell. Surprisingly the door was answered immediately. 'Maybe his daughter is already awake' he thought and looked up.

The person behind the door was someone he thought he'd never see again, hell, he hoped that we wouldn't have to see her again. Long, blonde hair. Big grey eyes. Stuck up bitch.

The angry and disbelieving expression on his face matched the one on hers.

„You?"

 **I hope you had fun reading the first installment.**

 **I'd appreciate a review. Even if it is just a smile. :)**

 **Cheers!**


End file.
